And When She Dreams
by Shaw101
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze is a girl who was kidnapped at birth by a small village. She has dreams that tell the past, present, and future then paints a picture of them for the head of the village. She starts to have many dreams about a dark blue haired boy, a blonde man with a wide smile and red haired woman. Their little village is attacked and Naruko is poisoned in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**My second Fanfiction is out please good and bad adivce to improve the story in any way is needed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Naruko lay on the bed, sleeping soundly, her chest slowly moving up and down while her breaths were hard to hear. The room was painted in bright orange and the floor a sandy beach color. Paint brushes, pencils, rulers in a variety of colors were scattered across the room; some pictures hung on the wall while others lay in the conner unpainted. Her eyes slowly opened revealing them to be a beautiful ocean blue color that made her look even more stunning with her golden blond shoulder length hair. She sat up after debating if she should sleep some more or get dressed before Hoki came by to check on her again, she went with the latter. As she finshed putting on her blue t-shirt and dark orange pants, the door opened, a man with light brown hair walked in. He had on a gray jumpsuit, zipped open to reveal a black under shirt with few gray stripes on it.

"Hey Naru" He sat on the bed letting out a sigh as he did so.

"Hoki is there something wrong?" He looked at her with an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't make out, so she just smiled brightly at him.

"I was told that you wanted to train today, so they said I could take you to the training area. Seru-kun and the others told me to say hi too and what else?" His happy carefree expression suddenly turned into a serious one."They want to know if you had any dreams yet." Naruko frowned at the last sentence and looked out the window.

"No." Hoki knew she wouldn't tell him what it was about. He felt bad that she was kidnapped at birth and didn't even know who her parents were.

"You know they aren't going to keep waiting." Naruko whipped her head around so fast she could have gotten whiplash that very instant.

"I hate them all."

"Naru what did you see?" She bit her bottom while her eyes darted to a painting turned upside down against the wall, she walked over to the painting deep in thought, she turned around to face him. He said nothing knowing she would most likely destroy it before the council could see it.

"It's a picture of a boy I saw in my dreams." The eight year old finally answered then ran out the room ready to train. At the training field Hoki made her warm up first then told her to make at least 3 shadow clones. She made at least 10 and jumped in the air with a yell of joy.

"Good now time for target practice." Hoki set up a handful of straw dummies, then gave her some kunai to aim with. "Aim for the center."

She did as she was told only to stop midway when a deep voice rang out.

"**NARUKO**!" She froze in place then spun around to face a tall dark haired man, he had a permenent frown plastered on his face.

"Yes?" Her eyes flickered to the side trying to find any possible way to escape.

"Bring us your new painting."

"I don't have one." The man narrowed his eyes to thin slits, while letting out a strong killing intent.

"What?" Naruko winced at his voice then told him she didn't see anything.

"You expect me to believe that. Tomorrow morning I want a painting or else." The man left with a poof of smoke.

"What am I going to do?" She quietly whispered this to herself then looked at Hoki, he combed through his hair with his hand.

* * *

Review please or just PM me advice!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry about how short it is, my spelling not that great either. I will make it longer next time again I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_**Sasuke bolted upright in his bed, his pillow soaked with sweat. He looked out the window the sky was pitch black making the moon seem even brighter.**_

_**"Who's Naruko?" He whispered in a low confused voice.**_

* * *

"Are you really going to give them this?" Hoki held a painting of a forest in his hands, eyeing it slowly.

"I'm not going to give them this one." She tore up the one with the boy painted on it until it was completely gone. She then took the painting from Hoki and began to walk out the door. When she got to the main tower where the village leader, Kino, lived she inhaled a deep breath and walked in. He was sitting behind his desk when she entered his office, he looked up at her with anger in his eyes. She held out the painting hoping he would accept it.

"What is this?" He looked at her then back at the painting with disgust.

"I didn't want to show you because nothing really happened in the dream." Kino frowned deeply before telling her to leave his sight. When she got back to her room Hoki had already left for the day so she decided to sleep.

* * *

_"Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" A blonde haired man with a wide grin asked a woman with blood red hair and velvot eyes._

_"A boy and if the baby is a girl then she's going to the strongest kunoichi ever." The man thought about it then nodded thoughtfully._

_"She may even be as beautiful as you." They both laughed but stopped abruptly when an man with long white hair poofed into the room with a green book. He walked over to them and sat down at the table across the blonde man._

_A grin spread across the younger man's face. "Jiraya."_

* * *

Naruko wished she could see more but someone shook her awake, she reluctantly sat up and focused her eyes. Hoki stood there with a sword at hand looking at her with worry.

"Why did you wake me?"

"You were wimpering in your sleep and making weird noises so I came you check up on you."

"Oh sorry about that." He sat at the edge of her bed then let out a sigh of relief. She told him about the dream and what she would paint tomorrow morning.

"As long as your okay." Naruko smiled brightly then frowned suddenly.

"I don't get why I was making noise because I was having a nice dream not a nightmare."

"Maybe you just don't remember all of it."

"You could be right, goodnight Hoki." He said goodnight back to her and left her to her thoughts.

* * *

**Please review or give suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter was hell for me. Well anyways thanks to everyone who is reading this and if I confuse you please tell me so I can explain it or at least try.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Also someone asked if Minato and Kushina were alive, yes they are in this fanfiction.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_"How has my student been?"_

_"Great." Jiraya placed a book in front of the blond._

_"Do you remember this Minato?"_

_"Hmm..." Minato took a closer look at the green book before realization hit. "You showed me this book awhile back. It was a wonderful tale especially the main character. His determination reminds me of you master."_

_"Well thanks, by the way what are you going to name the kid?"_

_"We won't know the gender until it's born but if it is a boy then we'll name him Naruto." Jiraya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly saying it was a name that he came up with while eating ramen._

_"And if the child happens to be a girl then her name will be Naruko." Kushina had walked in, a hand on her round stomach._

_"Wouldn't that still make me the godfather?" Both of the soon-to-be parents smiled widely._

_"We would love that."_

* * *

**_"SASUKE-KUN!" A group of fangirls found him sitting of a concrete bench nursing a headache that wouldn't go away. He looked their way and scanned the area for all possiable escape routes from his impending doom. They began to advance and in turn he ran for his life until he bumped into someone._**

**_"Why are you running Sasuke?" He looked up to see a blond haired man with ocean blue eyes looking down at him._**

**_"A bunch of girls." With those words the man smiled then said his goodbyes. When he got home his mother was cooking dinner, his father in his study, while his brother was training outside with a friend._**

**_"Oh Sasuke your home, how was your day?" His mother had greeted him when he came into the kitchen._**

**_"Good." He stood there quietly which earned a worried look from him mother._**

**_"Is something wrong?"_**

**_"I've been having these weird dreams lately."_**

**_"What have they been about?"_**

**_"A girl named Naruko." His mother's eyes widened._**

* * *

Naruko sat on her bed looking at the painting of the blond man and blood haired woman who was expecting a child soon. She smiled to herself thinking of how wonderful the picture looked, Hoki stood by the door. He let out a sigh then went over to her bed and sat down.

"Naru."

"These are my parents but who are they?"

"They died after you were born, we found you and took you in."

"Oh but-" She stopped when she saw his patenice slipping.

"Sorry." He left her to stare at the painting.

* * *

"Are you sure he said the girls' name was Naruko?" A worried red head asked her friend who was trying to calm her.

"Yes I'm sure of it."

"Minato do you think she's alive?"

"She has to be, Mikoto-san you need to keep watch over Sasuke and see if he says anything else." After the agreement they all went home hoping the little girl named Naruko was alive.

* * *

It had been 2 days since her last dream of her parents, she had not asked anymore questions about them. Of course she still wondered about them and was happy that they did not abandon her. She had a weird dream recently but all she heard were distant voices.

* * *

_"I'll come back safe and sound so stop being worried."_

_"I'm not!"_

_"Sure your not."_

_"Just come back safely, our son will miss you now hurry up."_

_"See you -__."_

* * *

_**Sasuke woke up with sweat on his forehead again, his mother by his side with an intense look on her face.**_

_**"You were screaming in your sleep so I came to watch over you." His mother explained while he rested on her shoulder breathing slowly. She touched him gently as if the smallest scare would break him.**_

_**"I had a weird dream again only this time I just heard voices."**_

_**"Is that all?"**_

_**"There was a girl voice but I couldn't hear the whole thing." He sat silently until his mother left the room.**_

* * *

"Naru hurry up or we'll never get there in time!" A 6 year old boy with black hair shouted from the front door. He had on a plain blue shirt, tan pants, bandages wrapped around each of his hands, and gray sandals. Naruko came running towards him with her usual attire on, they yelled goodbye to Hoki.

"What new ramen flavor has old man Yachi came up with this time?"

"Fried Pork." Both their mouths watered at the thought of the delicous new ramen. Once they got there Yachi gave them a steaming hot bowl of ramen.

"Its on the house." Both of them said their thank you's and dug in without hesitation.

"That's the best ramen I ever tasted!"

"Glad you think so Seru-kun. My cousin from the Hidden Leaf makes a better bowl of ramen than me."

"Your the best no matter what!" With that they left for home early.

"Hidden Leaf huh?" Naruko whispherd to herself while looking at the colorful sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's so short but believe it or not I had a hard time thinking about this one. You see I sit infront of my computer and think of something be it a long chapter or a really short one. Any ideas are welcome.**

**Also Kanra-Kaoru : She's already had dreams of Sasuke, not yet but later they can do that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Almost forgot FemKakashi and AliveObito!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruko stared at the newly finished painting with happiness. A boy with a blue kimono on was holding a little girl's hand. They were both watching fireworks, their faces plastered with joy and excitement. She set it carefully by the window and went back to sleep. In the morning Hoki came to wake her up telling her that Kino wanted to see her new painting. Once she got dressed in her usual clothes she picked up her painting she had finshed the night before of a diffrrent dream.

"Why is everything destroyed?" His voice filled with anger.

"That's what I saw." The picture showed a battlefeild with numerous dead bodies, flames, discarded weapons, and a Hidden Rock headband.

"Who was the enemy?"

"I don't know." A deep frown replaced his neutral face, Naruko gave him a furtive glance. He leaned forward and gave her a dark look.

"I know you haven't been showing me your real paintings." She bit her bottom lip trying to keep back a sqeauk of suprise at his sudden proclaim.

"I've just been having some weird dreams these days and all."

"You have 12 hours to show me a real painting." She gave him a quick nod and left without a word of protest.

* * *

**"Kakashi what is it?" A man with orange goggles and a bright smile asked the silver haired woman in her early 20's.**

**"Nothing." She fixed him with a icy glare then turned on her heel and left. Obito looked at her retreating back a questioning look on his face. He found Rin on break outside of the hospital and sat down next to her.**

**"Something wrong Obito?" She gave him a light smile.**

**"I think Kakashi hates me."**

**"I don't think she does otherwise she would avoid you like a disease."**

**"She always glares at me no matter what I do!" He gave her a hysterical look.**

**"Trust me she doesn't hate you and if she did she would tell you."**

**"Fine." He stared at the ground pathetically and sighed, Rin on the other hand was thinking.**

**"Have you told her that you love her?" A sneaky smile on her face, his head shot up at the mere mention of the question. His face was burning deep red and he began waving his arms around frantically trying to deny it.**

**"Oh come on everyone knows even Minato-sensei." She contiuned, "You should tell her before she finds another man."**

**"She's going to say no."**

**"You won't know until you try will you?" He gave up knowing she was right.**

**"Fine."**

**He found Kakashi walking with a man in green spandex, he sweatdropped.**

**"Kakashi." She turned around to stare blankly at him, the other man gave him a thumbs up and a wide blinding smile.**

* * *

"Naru is something the matter?" Hoki asked because she had shivered out of nowhere.

"Something weird just happened, I feel bad for whoever had to see it.

* * *

Comments are welcome.! '3'


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry about the wait, if you were waiting. Please tell me if I made any mistakes or ideas to help improve my writing in any way. For those reading again I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only some of the manga.

* * *

**Obito quickly covered his eyes when Maito Guy did his signature youth pose and blinding smile; a sunset appeared behind him. He let out a loud, manly, scream which resulted in him getting punched in the face by Kakashi.**

"**Shut up." She told him with an eerily calm voice, her eyes showing humor in them.**

"**Sorr-"**

"**WHAT A YOUTHFUL FRIEND YOU HAVE HERE MY ENTERNAL RIVIAL!" Guy interrupted him with a loud 'youthful' outburst that earned him several glares from nearby villagers and ninja alike. Kakashi stared at him with cold, uninterested eyes before looking at Obito. A messenger hawk that was circling above them let out a screech before flying towards the Hokage's office. **

"**We have a mission." She said simply and disappeared with a gust of wind as her teammate let out a breath of defeat. He pulled on his hair and let out a frustrated scream; Guy had began trying to cheer him up.**

**When Obito arrived, late, he realized that this was no ordinary mission that he was about to be assigned. His former sensei had a serious expression on his face while Kakashi said nothing about him being late this time. Both of their attitude changes made him feel that the mission they're going to be assigned would change everything. He quickly bowed showing respect to the Hokage then stood next to the silver haired Jounin.**

**Minato let out a sigh before talking, "I want the two of to investigate a string of kidnapping and murders near the boarders of the Land of Earth. A few of our own ninja have been killed as well as neighboring villages; Iwagakure say they have nothing to do with the murders. It should take about four days, at the most, for you two to arrive at the boarders. I want clues and or anything that will help us find out who did it." **

"**What do we do if we find the killer?" Kakashi asked, "Kill them?" **

"**Yes." The duo gave a curt nod and left to begin packing for the long mission ahead of them. **

"**Uncle Obito." The said ninja turned to see a little boy wearing a blue shirt and white pants staring at him. Obito smiled, "Hey Sasuke-kun!" **

"**Are you going on a mission again? How long will it be?" The child asked with curiosity leaking into his voice.**

"**Yes it should take about a week and a half if everything goes well."**

"**When you get back can you teach me a new jutsu?" Obito thought for a minute before nodding and saying goodbye. He left the compound when he realized that he was going to be late for meeting Kakashi at the gate.**

"**Let's go." Kakashi said to her teammate who gave a quick nod in her direction before disappearing in swirl of leaves.**

* * *

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Naruko thought to herself. She was staring at the ceiling thinking about the events that have been going on for awhile now. Hoki had sent her to her room to avoid the wrath of an angry village leader and a failed mission. Kino had been killing innocent people left and right for reasons unknown to even her. She knew other villages would not take kindly to this and would most likely respond with more killing than before. It worried her to no end that someone would attack the village and kill all those precious to her without any remorse. Naruko knew that if the two ninja she dreamed about did not show up in time everyone would be dead; including her.

* * *

"**So…" Obito drawled on in a bored voice as they jumped from tree to tree. His partner glared at him with cold expressionless eyes and sped up. This was the third day of their mission and both of them were growing worried. The villages they had stopped to rest and plan in had told them that there had been even more killings than before. All of the victims were from different lands, backgrounds, status, and strength; each found just outside the boarder of the Land of Earth. The fact that even ninja had become victims themselves meant that the killer had to be very strong and resourceful or a cunning ninja themselves.**

"**We're almost there." Kakashi stated while looking around for any hidden enemies or something out of place. It was too peaceful for her liking and with the murders it should have been more, chaotic. **

**Obito looked at her, "You think we might find something cool?" He tried to give her a big goofy smile but, sadly, the love struck man hit face first into a tree.**

**Kakashi inwardly groaned, "Idiot."**

* * *

**Fire. Blood. Screams.**_ A black haired boy hides beneath table that had been placed in the corner of the destroyed room. He covers his ears as he cries silently to himself; heavy footsteps approach him in a slow manner. The boy covers his mouth but the footsteps stop by the table. A large hand reaches under the table and grabs his shirt; dragging him from under his hiding place. The man had long blond hair in a ponytail with some of it covering the left side of his face. He had on the standard ninja gear and a small bag of clay attached to his waist. One blue eye looked at the boy only to smirk when the boy tried to free himself from the man's grasp._

"_Damn kid, you sure a feisty one; what's your name?" The blonde asked in a husky voice,_

_The boy answered in a low weak voice, "Seru." _

"_Well killing children isn't my style so consider yourself lucky. My name is Deidara remember it, kid." He dropped the kid, __**"NOW SCRAM!"**_

* * *

_Naruko woke up in a cold sweat then let out a breath of relief only to stop midway when the sound of an explosion went off. The ground shook as several more went off in sucession._

_"Oh no." Naruko said under her breath and she jumped off the bed and ran out the room.** "HOKI!"**_

* * *

If you have any questions please fell free to ask me.


End file.
